The 200 year honeymoon
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: Lilly, Katherine and Nadia had to leave town after the destruction of Augustine house, where will they go now
1. Honeymoon

Katherine, Lilly, and Nadia left mystic falls six months ago for parts unknown. Shortly after arriving in Nassau the of the capital of the Bahamas Lilly decided to buy a yacht, SEA FORCE ONE be exact and wouldn't tell anyone why.

The day finally arrived when we left Nassau, Lilly was busy studying the ships charts and the odd thing was she wasn't orientating them to Ursa Major quite the contrary.

Studying the chart she asked quizzically, "Lilly, what star are you orientating the map to?"

"I am orientating the map the star Thuban in the constellation of Draco Nadia… I'm taking you and Katherine someplace no one has seen in 10,000 years!" Lilly said softly.

"Oh" Nadia said in a silvery tone, "where would that be?"

Looking up from the map smirk on her face Lilly said offhandedly, "Atlantis!"

"B- but that's a myth!" Nadia said stuttering as her eyes grew ever wider.

"Oh… really" Lilly said as she plotted their course telling Nadia in a stern tone, "Your trying to convince one who stood on the shores of Atlantis… it's a myth?"

"I asked Katherine… where she wanted to go for her honeymoon, she said surprise her" Lilly told Nadia offhandedly.

Katherine came up on deck smirking at Lilly as she half chidingly told her in a sarcastic tone, "What I said was take me somewhere I've never been"

Lilly's brown eyes met Katherine's as she looked up from the sea charts asking Katherine in a matter-of-fact tone, "Ever been to Atlantis"

"That's a myth-" Katherine taunted.

"Says the girl who only 500 years old" Lilly said cutting her wife off giving both mother and daughter a sideways glance Lilly stated bluntly, "I once spent 3000 years there… I only left when I needed blood"

Nadia looked at Lilly asking her in a silvery tone, "That's all vampires feed on"

Smiling Lilly said in a lilting singsong tone of voice, "I'm not most vampires… I can eat and keep down solid food!"

"Not to change the subject here… what are we going to do with Wes Maxfield" Nadia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Grinning Lilly said in a honeyed tone, "I fed him my blood once…" Ignoring the incredulous looks from Katherine and Nadia, Lilly said "I like them to be healthy when I begin to torcher someone"

Katherine and Nadia were fuming as Lilly said, "Relax I have no intention of turning him…" Taking a moment to pause in silence Lilly said, "Although… making him my servant that has possibilities"

Lilly was quite for a moment as Wes Maxfield suddenly appeared from below decks, turning one of her hands to claws Lilly opens her forearm. Looking into Wes Maxfield eyes Lilly said, "Drink"

Wes suddenly attacked Lilly's still bleeding arm as Lilly said in a commanding tone, "Stop drinking my blood"

Katherine was used to seeing such things but Nadia was having problems understanding why.

"Not to worry… Mr. Maxfield still has a measure of free will… however he would do anything I ask of him" Lilly said.

Turning to face Wes Maxfield, Lilly told him in a silvery tone, "For the next five minutes you will be deaf"

"Yes Mistress" Wes replied

Looking at her new bride and her daughter Lilly said, "If I asked Wes Maxfield to kill himself he would… he would try to fight back and he would lose"

Looking at Nadia Lilly asked her in a matter-of-fact tone, "You understand how a sire bond works right?"

"A blood bond acts in much the same way… the primary deference is; Wes Maxfield is still human… He still has free will but he can't harm me" Lilly explained.

Lilly's brown eyes dilated and then contracted as she told Wes in a light silvery tone, "You are not to harm me or any of my companions, "That includes Katherine and Nadia anyone tries to harm them you are to kill them"

The only response Wes said was "Yes Mistress"

"You may go Wes" Lilly exclaimed

"I thought you were going to put him in Natron" Nadia said.

Chuckling Lilly said lightly, "He lasted all of thirty minutes before he was crying like a baby… besides I like this much better"

Raising her brow Nadia asked pensively, "What does that mean?"

"It means… for someone like Wes Maxfield who spent their lives destroying vampires… do have to serve one"

"It would be a living hell" Nadia declared.

"Yes it would be?" Katherine said grinning.

"I thought of soaking a leather strip in water and staking him out in the sun… but that would take too long" Lilly said with a definite vengeful undertone to her voice.

Nadia looked at Lilly incredulously the look in her eyes said you wouldn't.

"If this were nine thousand years ago… I'd be feeding his own heart to him right now" Lilly stated.


	2. Ray

Nadia had been seeing someone by the name of Raymond last five months, and the subject of her being a vampire still hadn't been broached and now time had run out, Lilly's choice to retreat from the world for 200 years was forcing her hand. Nadia was hoping she would have more time to ease into the subject but now there was no more time they would be leaving by nightfall.

Nadia and Raymond were lying in bed together when Nadia said in a soft voice, "Raymond there's something about me I haven't told you!"

Offhandedly Raymond asked, "Oh… What would that be?"

"Raymond, I'm a vampire…!" Nadia said in a silvery tone.

"Surely you jest!" Raymond replied, looking Nadia in the eye he said, "How would they hide what they are"

"It's easier than you think; think about how many alternative lifestyles there are"

"Raymond… On all of the dates that we've been on have you ever seen me eat solid food?" Nadia stated confidently.

"Well no I haven't." Raymond stated in disbelief.

"Raymond, I'll be leaving by nightfall." Nadia said in a regretful yet sincere tone of voice.

"When we will you be coming back?" Raymond asked.

"Not in your lifetime Raymond… You may come with me, but it means becoming like me." Nadia told him, Raymond here the pain in her voice as he asked her, "If you weren't leaving tonight… Would you have proposed this Nadia?"

"No Ray, if I wasn't for the fact I am leaving tonight I wouldn't have even brought up, at least not yet!" Nadia said in a soft matter-of-fact tone, "I wanted more time so you could get used to the idea… regardless I think you deserved the truth."

"Is it painful?" Raymond asked offhandedly. Nadia felt just the hint of a pain at hearing the undertone of fear in his voice.

"More than you know!" Nadia said, "More than you know!"

"Turn me… or whatever you call it" Ray said offhandedly

From the boat Lilly could sense Nadia's apprehension at Raymond's request, in a matter of moments Lilly was in the bedroom, looking at the couple Lilly said softly yet sincerely, "if you're going to bring him over, do it now Nadia!"

Nadia's face was a-wash with emotion as she looked from Raymond to Lilly and back again Lilly smiled at Nadia using infrasonic speech Lilly said softly, "You've never turned anyone have you

Nadia turned crimson as she replied in infrasonic speech, "No… the travelers had me on a short leash."

Using infrasonic speech Lilly asked Nadia, "Do you love him… more importantly does he love you?"

Switching back to normal speech Lilly asked Raymond, "Do you love Nadia enough to spend an eternity with her… when your immortal, marriage vows take on a whole new meaning Raymond"

Raymond say in silence contemplating what Lilly just told him when Lilly said, "You will find there is a very low divorce rate among Vampires… usually because they end up killing each other"

"Vampire… human what she is does not matter to me I love her" Raymond said caressing Nadia's face.

Almost as an afterthought Lilly said, "Raymond remember the love you feel for Nadia… hold on to it, it will help you find your way back"

Using one of her claw like fingernails Lilly cut open one of Nadia's breast as the blood began to flow she looked right at Raymond her pupils dilated and then contracted as she told him, "Drink Raymond" in a commanding tone.

Looking at Lilly Nadia quirked her eyebrow as it rose to an arch, Lilly said, "What his last memory as a human should be pleasant… not painful"

As the viscous fluid passed Raymond's lips his muscles contracted and his body suddenly stiffened, Nadia wasn't prone to bouts of fear and looked at Lilly with fear on her eyes.

"It's alright Nadia… every newborn vampire looks like that as the give up their mortal-coil, so did you though you don't remember it no vampire does!" Lilly explained as she picked up Raymond's body telling Nadia, "When he wakes to his new life we will be as sea"

It was midnight by the time Ray came round in one of the many guest cabins on the SEA FORCE ONE.

Handing Ray a glass of blood Nadia kissed Ray's check and said in a soft loving tone, "Drink this my love"

There was a sudden knock on the door and then Katherine entered the room Nadia told him in a sotto voice, "Ray… this is my mother Katerina she is 541 years old"

"And the other one, the one from last night…" Ray asked quizzically.

"It's a good thing you lying down" Nadia declared in a soft voice, "Lilly is 9863 Ray"

Over the ships P.A. Lilly said "If you want to see the island come up on deck"

By the time Katerina, Nadia and Ray made it up on decks Lilly was standing on the prow of the ship speaking in a language no one fully understood, and then were there was once a cloud back an Island appeared. SEA FORCE ONE started making its way to the shores of the island itself. The closer they got Nadia noticed someone on the shore.

Reading Nadia's face Lilly said, "Her name is Gillian"

30 minutes later as they docked the ship Gillian strode down the dock saying excitedly, "Mom… your back!"

At the point both Katherine and Nadia looked at each other and said in unison, "Mom?"


	3. Uninvited Guests

Katherine wasn't exactly angry at Lilly she knew Lilly was around long before she was even born but a daughter is a major secret to keep from her; Katherine asked in a light tone of voice, "Who is Gillian to you?"

"She is part of the reason I brought you here Katherine… Gillian is my daughter" Lilly said sincerely.

"You mean you made her" Nadia said quizzically.

That comment made Gillian giggle, it even made Lilly chuckle lightly as she said, "Nadia you don't forget 9 hours of labor"

Both Katherine and Nadia gave each other a sideways glance and a knowing look, not that it went unnoticed by Lilly who said, "Once we get to the main building I will explain everything… Katerina"

As they made their way off the docks and walked the winding path Katerina, Nadia and Ray noticed that many of the structures had both Greek and Roman influences along with Celtic.

"When they left the island they migrated to all three regions of the world some even made their way to Egypt" Gillian said.

A short time later at a large complex Gillian invited everyone to join her as Lilly began her tale saying softly, "I was about 500 years old when I met first met him?"

"Met…Who" Nadia asked quizzically as her eyebrow rose to an arch

"Gilgamesh King of Uruk" Lilly explained, "I was in the forests of the Garden of Eden."

Sensing Katherine's question Lilly said solemnly, "It was at the point where the Tigris and Euphrates rivers meet Katerina it was beautify peaceful; you would have loved it there"

As Lilly continued her tale she told them, "It was a magical night… then he discovered my secret"

"Dad found out mom is a vampire…, and he tried to kill her!" Gillian explained.

"Once I discovered I was pregnant I came here and hid, then used my abilities to make it impossible to find" Lilly told them.

Katerina said in a soft whisper "This is where you hid for 3000 years!"

"I had to be sure my daughter could fend for herself" Lilly said in a sotto voice looking at Katerina. Reading the next question on Katerina's face, Lilly said in a silvery tone with just a hint a chiding undertone, "Katerina… to protect Nadia is there anything you wouldn't do?"

"No I suppose not" Katerina replied

Nadia was beginning to put the pieces together as she stated in a hesitant tone, "If Klaus, or Elijah ever found out about her…"

"It would be disastrous!" Lilly said in a matter of fact tone of voice, "like her mother she can create vampires by other means than a bite… She could give birth like a human but it would be a vampire"

Looking around the room Lilly said in a thin, curt tone of voice, "If I have to compel all of you forget this conversation, I will…" In a voice that was as cold as death itself Lilly said, "I would kill anyone to keep this secret… Even you my beloved Katrina"

Lilly's last statement would've made their blood run cold if they were dead already.

"I would expect nothing less…" Katrina stated, "If it came to I would kill to protect Nadia… I would also kill to protect Gillian!" Katrina said as she caressed Lilly's cheek affectionately.

"What are you in the mood for…? There is game for the hunt, or would you prefer human prey!" Lilly asked telling group, "I've had animal blood before however that was usually a matter of survival not preference!"

"Human" the group said.

"For that we will need to go to the mainland" Gillian said.

It was right about that time someone into the room and whispered something a Gillian's ear, turning to the group Gillian said in a silvery tone, "As you undoubtedly heard we have uninvited guests… They were trying to penetrate the barrier"

Lilly was grinning ear to ear as she looked at her daughter in a silvery tone Lilly said, "Show them in… Maybe we can have a hunt."

Six people were shown into the room and Katherine said in a cold tone of voice, "They are Augustine!" Pointing to 6 foot tall blond man Katherine said in a voice that was as cold as death itself, "That one cutaway my skin and he enjoyed… He didn't care about science; all he cared about was inflicting pain."

Lilly walked up the blond man and in a honeyed tone of voice told him, "I'll make you the same offer I made Wes Maxfield if you can out run me you can live… Run… Now I'll give you a five minute head start all you need to do is get off the island."

Lilly could hide her true emotions from just about everyone save the two people that knew her best Katherine and Gillian, they could see the rage just below the surface

What the blond man didn't know is that Lilly had his scent and the five minute head start didn't matter, once the blond man was out of sight Lilly stated to transform her skin turning dark gray her fingernails turning to claws. As the five minutes counted down to zero Lilith was gone saying only "I'm going to enjoy this."

Katherine, Nadia, Ray and Gillian looked at the remaining intruders, Katherine said, "Run if you want, but I don't feel like chasing my meal not that you could out run me." Katherine quickly seized one of them biting down between the neck and trapezius.

Giving Ray a wink Nadia seized not one but two of them telling Ray, "Watch!" Nadia like her mother bit down neck and trapezius muscle sinking her fangs into the jugular vein, lifting away for still being wound long enough to tell Ray, "Do as I do…" Nadia it into her meal once again and Ray followed suit.

Five minutes later Katherine felt something truly dark, truly evil through the bond between Lilly and herself, Gillian may not have shared the bond with her mother not that she needed it to feel the rage rolling off her mother.

Gillian looked at Katherine and in a penetrating voice that cut through every conversation in the room she asked Katherine, "How bad"

Using a modulated tone of voice not wanting to alarm the others Katherine said in monotone voice, "Bad… Very Bad

Nadia knew her mother's tone well tone well enough to pay attention asking "What bad"

"Mom wasn't always as good natured as she is today!" Gillian said with an undertone of fear in her voice.

"So she is cutting loose a bit" Nadia stated.

"Nadia" Katherine said "Lilly is 9000 years old… imagine 6000 years of rage coming to the surface all at once"

"Mom swore she would never get this angry again" Gillian stated, "The last time she did, she killed ever living citizen of Mesopotamia…"

The four of them arrived in the courtyard to see Lilith holding the blond man aloft by his throat, in a cruel inhuman voice Lilith said, "If I didn't think you would enjoy it… I would kill you slowly"

There was a slight squelching sound as Lilith's hand penetrated the man's chest, moments later she pulled her hand out holding his heart in his hand she took a bite. Lilith was gearing up for the next hunt when Katherine fearlessly walked up to Lilith pushed the bloody hand and heart aside and kissed her.

In a soft loving tone Katherine said "Lilith… Lilly I am safe and unharmed" Taking a bite of the heart herself Katherine said "I love you… come back to me…"

Lilith's body relaxed and her skin started to return to it's normal pinkish, creamy white color

Lilly said in a breathy voice, "When I heard the pain in your voice it-"

Placing two fingers over Lilly's lips and mouth Katherine cut her off m id sentence and said quietly, "Shh… I know it drove you into rage"

Gillian watched the two of them together before walking over to them saying in a sotto voice, "Mom must really love you Katherine… no one could do what you just did"

"Gillian" Lilly said "Open your mind to me!"

Lilly projected the memory of Katherine & Lilly exchanging blood into Gillian's mind.

"Mom..." Gillian said as she crossed the grounds to where Katherine stood telling Katherine softly, "Mom must really love you... the only other person she's done that with... was dad"


	4. Meeting Gillian

It had been six months since Lilly and Katherine Forsyth walked out of the Salvatore's lives and seemingly off the face of the earth.

The Salvatore family was enjoying an evening out as a family. They were having dinner at the grill when a raven haired woman who looked remarkably like Lilly Forsth herself walked into the grill passed them taking a seat at a booth by the wall, Aurora was the first to spot her as she whispered softly, "Lilly… Where have you been?"

As the the raven haired woman walked past the Salvatore'table she smiled in acknowledgment of Aurora's comments. Giving her a wink

Looking at her mother Elena across the table , Aurora said in a soft voice, "Mom, tell me that's not Lilith that walked passed us!"

Looking over and past Aurora shoulder Elena focus her attention on the new patron at the grill telling Aurora, "It certainly looks like her… But I can't be sure all I could see was her backside; from the back I look just like you sweetheart"

Giving her a once over as she took her seat Elena said in a silvery tone, "something about her seems different from the Lilith I know."

* * *

15 minutes later Mat brought the woman her order, burger and fries and Coke, no sooner had the woman started her meal then she got up to go ladies room, Aurora got up and followed her only to have her father Damon grab her arm and give her that look that said don't. Damon Salvatore looked at his daughter and said in a Stern tone of voice, "Not here… She obviously knows you and she's keeping her distance from the reason."

The Raven haired woman finished her burgers fries and Coke and then left, Elena called met over to the table asking him, "Matt… What was her name, burgers fries and Coke what was her name."

Matt looked at his time friend telling her, "Elena… She never gave her name and she paid in cash, Elena she gave me $100 tip, she said to give Aurora this note"

Aurora took the note scribbled on the back of an order slip from Matt the note read:

Aurora I am not Lilith, when we meet I will tell you everything.

At the bottom of the note was the capital letter (G)

* * *

11:30 P.M. The Salvatore's arrived home about 30 minutes later in the Salvatore residence back yard Damon that noticed the presence first in the shadow of the woods and his body instantly tensed up, Elena knew that body language old well she'd seen enough in the old days at prom when he protected her from Jason..

Elena looked at her husband asking in a taut tone of voice, "Who is it…"

In a toneless voice Damon said, "I don't know Elena get the kids inside…" Damon's voice suddenly rose two octaves as he said, "NOW… ELENA!"

From the shadow of the woods just beyond the property line came a woman's disembodied voice stating in a honeyed tone, "Damon… If I wanted to kill them I could have done it when I arrived two weeks ago."

That comment made Elena's eyes grow wide with fear as she thought to herself, _She's been watching us for that long..."_

The same Raven haired woman from the grill started walking out of the shadows with a smirk on her face a mile wide. She was dressed in tight black leather pants a black T-shirt, and a black leather motorcycle jacket.

As she strode forward both Damon and Elena had a chance to examine very closely and she had Middle Eastern features.

Both Damon & Elena were about to take a stance when Raven Hair spat, "Don't bother... I am more then ether of you can handle even as a team"

Continuing her slow methodical advance The raven haired beauty stated in a soft-spoken tone of voice."My father was Gilgamesh King of Uruk… one of the kingdoms of Mesopotamia"

Despite her father's warning Aurora stepped out of the house standing right beside her parents asking in a matter of fact voice, "who is your maker?"

Looking at her Raven Hair told her in a matter of fact tone, "Like you Aurora, I was not made I was born… I am Dhampiresa"

Damon turned gaving his daughter that look that said you should have stayed inside where its safe.

Looking at the Salvatore's The Raven haired woman sighed as she said, "My mother was a vampire my father was human!"

That comment got Aurora's attention she looked at the Raven haired woman not quite sure what to make of her. Her eyes widened as she looked at their guest

"My name is Gillian… My mother is the women you know as Lilly Forsyth, as I said before my father is and was Gilgamesh of Mesopotamia." Gillian explained.

All the Salvatore's faces were awash with questions as Gillian motioned for them to have a seat on the back step; Gillian herself took a seat on a nearby chair.

"When mom and Katherine told you about Aurora I had to come and see for myself." Gillian explained.

Looking at Aurora right in the eye, Gillian told her in a matter-of-fact tone, "When a vampire has a child with a human… whether or not the child takes after the vampire for the human depends on the strength of the vampire!"

"My mother is the only vampire that was born!" Gillian explained to them, "It's only natural she herself would give birth to a Dhampiresa."

* * *

Back in the house Aidan was getting tired of being the odd man out, besides he was a teenage boy, and the stranger was a girl who looked like an 18-year-old woman nothing her couldn't handle he was his fathers son after all. So Aidan decided to join the rest of his family on the back steps. Aiden wasn't sure how but he was able to hear the entire conversation outside from inside the house but he wasn't going to woory about that now.

Aiden walked out and took a seat beside his sister is cheeks turned lustfully crimson as he gazed at Gillian. Not the Gillian's didn't notice Aiden state.

Gillian looked at Aiden and smiled as she said in a silvery tone, "Like older women do you... Aiden?"

In sarcastic and boastful tone Aiden said , "You're not much older than I am!"

Chuckling lightly Gillian told Aiden in a playful tone of voice,"How wrong you are young Salvatore… I am 9845 years old!" Gillian watched as Aiden spit out his mouthful of soda narrowly missing his sister Aurora right in the face.

Giving Aiden a wink Gillian said in a honeyed tone, "You won't be the first boy to lose his virginity to me!"

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE…" Both Damon and Elena said unison in a raised voice was a very stern undertone to it.

"Relax" Gillian said, "You'd think I threated the boys life the way you to are acting..." Moving in a blur of motion she was by Aiden's side in a single breath Gillian looked at Damon and Elena and said sincerely, "Don't worry… I'll be gentle, no biting promise"

Aiden suddenly started squirming uncomfortably as Gillian stated softly, "I'll teach him how to treat a lady the right way… I'll even use birth control"

"Why would you need it" Aiden asked quizzically.

Leaning in so only he could hear Gillian said as soft breathless voice. "Because Aiden… like my mother I don't need to bite you to make a vampire" Aiden felt a shiver run up his spine as her breath ran across his neck.

Aiden watched as Gillian put a little extra sway in her hips as she strut away, Aiden was about to chase after Gillian when her sister Aurora grabbed his shoulder and said, "Down Boy something tells me we haven't seen the last of her"

As Gillian walked down the drive she said in a smoky yet husky voice, "We will see each other again" Projecting her thoughts right into Aiden's mind so only he could her she finished the statement by saying _Lover._

"Now to New Orleans to pick up Sophie Deveraux and Davina" Gillian stated as she walked down the drive only to be met by Rebekah Maikelson who said in her soft sensual voice, "It would appear as if you just as much a legend as I am"


End file.
